User talk:Ericgeorge97
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Chasin' RC page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- GTANiKo (Talk) 16:18, 8 August 2011 Game ID What do you mean by a game ID? And also, when you post a message on my user talk, could you please start a new section headline and sign it using four tildes (~) Thanks. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 02:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Uhhhhh. I'm guessing th at what you mean by ID is Infobox. If your referring to the Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony page, then there is not one on there. There is, however, a Navbox at the bottom of the page which shows up perfectly fine for me. So I think whatever it is is because of your web browser. what are you using? [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 02:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Ohhh. Those are Infoboxes. Hmmmm.. I'm not too sure how to fix that. Even viewing it in source mode doesn't fix it. I'll get around to contacting another staff on that. Extremo, if your reading this can you fix it? [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 03:05, April 6, 2012 (UTC) A couple things No probs for acknowledging it. I think User:ExtremoMania is also trying to work it out. :P As for Josef Bellic: There was a discussion going on on The article's talk page, but I think it's pretty much dead. It may be somewhere in the game's files, as a few years ago the old staff of the site (eg, User:Gboyers, User:Eganio) went through them. It may have originally been going to be stated by Niko in a mission or just talk, but was cut from the game. But a lot of the things that were cut from the game are still in the game's files, like the controversial fingerless gloves that everyone went on and on about. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 03:38, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Schafter Yes. It's a red Schafter, what about it? [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 23:48, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, sorry I didn't see your first message. Sooo, do you want Tony's Schafter? [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 23:50, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Mate. You gotta explain. Do you want the link to the picture or do you want to get the car in the game. I'm trying to help here. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 23:55, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, If you want the modified Schafter try driving something like a Schafter, Sultan RS or Sentinel XS around Maisonette 9. That might cause it to start spawning on the streets. There are no parked spawn points that I know of so you'll have to find it on the road. To get a Sultan RS go to the Old Mansion in north-east Aldreney, it's parked behind the garage. hope I helped. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 00:07, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Drive a Schafter. Schafters tend to spawn more when the playing is currently driving a Schafter, I don't know if the red one specifically will spawn but it's worth a shot. 00:17, April 7, 2012 (UTC)